


Brave New Morn

by 7th_key



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7th_key/pseuds/7th_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short take on the Cliché "Fuzzy morning after / do you remember what we did last night?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New Morn

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 5 episodes 1-2.  
>  Thanx to cb777 for beta. Errors are all mine.  
> 

"Boy, were they loaded!"  
  
Jo was in a haze. It was that familiar scent again—that mixture of delicate shampoo and expensive designer perfume, that could at times drive her crazy. Jo breathed it in deeply, before it might had vanished, and tightened her grip around the soft, silk covered curves that were pressed against her.  
  
Blair hummed. Rubbing her cheek against worn denim, she nuzzled into the nearby collar. Eyelids drifted open and a lean neck came into view, its smooth skin leading to a very distinctive jawline. It was confident and graceful and—. Blair's eyes widened. It was Jo's jawline.  
  
"Yeah, and also hot for each other!"  
  
Blair blinked. The voices were coming from the hall. She was in her dorm room at Langley and lying snugly on top of her illegal tenant.  
Had she made a fool herself in front of Jo?  
  
"Can you believe, those two together?"  
  
Jo groaned. There had been a party in dorm the night before. Though she should have been in her sleeping bag on the floor, she was on the bed instead, with her roommate in her arms.  
Had she made a fool herself in front of Blair?  
  
“I'll say, they were totally making out!”  
  
Neither of them dared to move.  
  
Finally, Jo gathered her courage. "We...? You...?"  
  
"What do you mean: me?!" Blair replied defensively.  
  
"Well, because you...." A right index finger pointed out the blonde's current position.  
  
About to turn red, Blair raised her head, opening her mouth to speak - she halted though, and arched her eyebrows.  
  
A flash of realization crossed Jo's face and she quickly retrieved her forgotten left hand from atop the blonde's posterior.  
  
Blair cleared her throat and propped herself on the forearm. "Do I need to remind you," she glared, "that this is _my_ bed?"    
  
"Oh, yeah?" scoffed Jo, failing to disentangle herself from her roommate, "How come it's _you_ who's on top of _me_?"  
  
"If I wasn't," Blair gritted, "I'd be falling on the floor!"  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
"But you are the one supposed to be down there! It's _my_ bed!"  
  
"It's also _your_ floor!"  
  
"That's not the poi—"  
  
"Yeah, man!" The cheer from the hall interrupted them, "Weren't you at the party? I'm tellin' you, Linda and Barry totally hooked up!"  
  
_Linda and Barry_?  
  
Jo scowled; Blair lifted her nose.  
  
As the outside conversation faded away, the two young women rose. Each absorbed in their own thoughts, they begun their respective morning routines and got ready for another day in their new college life.


End file.
